minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
END: The legend of Toby Ender: Chapter 9: Moving Target: Pt.1
We are almost to the adventure you've been waiting for, but we have one chapter left, traveler. END: Chapter 9: Moving Target: Pt.1 It was another typical morning for a village in a Plains/Forest Biome. One blacksmith got up from his slumber, and made his way to his workshop. He quietly started his day by stacking some coal inside a furnace. But suddenly, an arrow was shot into the wooden wall next to him! He frantically searched around for the person who shot it, but he had no luck. Shrugging, he slowly went back to work, but was suddenly pulled into his shack! He was thrown into a wall, severely hurting his back. "What in the world?", the villager said with a glare. But his glare soon melted into a look a worry, when he saw what had thrown him. A skeleton. "What do you want?", the villlager whispered. "I am nothing but a blacksmith...". The skeleton loaded a bow, then pointed it at the villager's forehead. The villager gasped. "Take anything! I do anything! Please don't kill me!" The skeleton shot the arrow. But he misfired on purpose, sending the arrow only inches away from the villager's head, driving itself into the wall. The villager panted furiously, and tried to get away, but was tripped by the skeleton. The mob then drew another arrow, and aimed at the villager. "Now...", the skeleton said. "My sources say that a creeper went by this village a few days ago and made a trade with you. A human creeper.". The villager's heart skipped a beat. "I have no idea what you are talking about.", he gasped. Multiple beads of sweat formed on the villager's head. "I believe you do.", the skeleton muttered. He pulled the bow tighter. "Where is the human creeper?". "I do not know!", the villager yelled. The skeleton kicked the villager into the wall closest to the doorway now. "I will ask this once, and I'll make this very easy. See if this jogs your memory. Where is the one they call 'Carlotta DeTona'?", the skeleton shouted. The villager still denied the facts that the skeleton was stating. "No! I do not know a thing! And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anything, nighttime scum!", the villager yelled. The skeleton's eyes narrowed. "Well then....it must suck to be you, doesn't it?", the skeleton whispered. The skeleton fired his bow. Minutes later, the skeleton was on the run from 2 Iron Golems who had found the villager's body. As they gave chase, the skeleton loaded another arrow, firing into the first Iron Golem's knee, forcing it to collaspe. The second Golem was closely behind, nearly swiping at the skeleton. The light burned the skeleton's skin briefly, but was quickly put out by a splash fire resistance potion. The skeleton quickly turned a corner, but when the Golem approached the corner, the bony mob was gone. The Iron Golem looked around, but found nothing. Just as the Iron Golem began to give up, it heard a sizzle. The Golem quickly looked up, and saw that the skeleton was on top of a roof, pouring lava down the wall! The Golem tried to run, but it was far too late. The Golem was drenched in the deadly liquid. The skeleton smiled as the Golem shrieked in pain. The skeleton then jumped from the roof, and made his way into the shady forest. The fire from the lava quickly spread, burning up the village. The skeleton grinned and disappeared into the mist. Later on, the group made their way through the same forest of the killer skeleton. Carlotta wore a completly new set of iron armor, with the helmet gleaming in the sunlight. "Man, that was a good haul! Those villagers were very nice! We should go back sometime!", Carlotta said quaintly. "Toby smiled and held on to the handles of his backpack. "Agreed, but first, we have to complete the mission. The Nether is top priority.", Toby reminded everyone. The group nodded, then kept walking. But, unbeknownst to the adventurers, a dark, shadowy figure was hiding in the bushes, waiting to strike. The skeleton loaded a single arrow, and aimed directly for Carlotta's head. He took a breath, and fired. Almost immediatley, James reacted and caught the arrow that was en route for Carlotta's forehead. Everyone was stunned. "What the heck?", Carlotta whispered, then created an explosion in her hands. Everyone else took a stance and looked around. "Show yourself!", Sierra called out. "Come out and fight like a man!", Tamma yelled. Toby took out his diamond sword. Tony cracked his knuckles. James pulled out a bow, then loaded the arrow that was fired at Carlotta. The forest was silent. When, suddenly, a single arrow landed in the middle of the group. Everyone looked to their right to see the skeleton launch from the bushes and upppercut James! James became unconcious and went flying into Tamma, who caught him and set him down. Tony immediatley charged at the skeleton, only to be tripped into multiple trees. Sierra created a winter blast, but was unsuccessful. The skeleton shot an arrow, scratching her hand crictically. Blood started to pour, and Sierra looked up to see the skeleton charge at her, punching her in the jaw, knocking her out. Toby stood to his feet, then striked at the skeleton. "That's NO way to treat a lady!", Toby yelled. His diamond sword struck the skeleton's bow. But instead of chopping it in half, the sword merely chipped the bow. "What the....", Toby whispered. The skeleton knocked him back. Tamma, James, and Carlotta joined the bruised Toby. "Need some help?", Carlotta joked. "No! Just go and sit down. Enjoy the battle..", Toby said sarcastically. "Like I'm gonna let you get all the action...", Tamma said. She ran past Toby and pulled out her stone axe. "Bring it, skullface!", she yelled. She jumped, but was kicked into a tree. The skeleton an arrow into her leg, preventing her from standing. Tamma yelled in pain. Toby growled. "YOU SORRY SACK OF BONES!", Toby exclaimed. He charged at the villian with his diamond sword, with Carlotta closely behind. Toby then cut a piece of the skeleton's ribcage off, then kicked the skeleton into a tree. Toby threw down his sword, then shot an energy blast into the tree. BOOM! Bark and leaves zoomed in all directions. But, as the dust settled, Toby discovered that the skeleton escaped. Toby and Carlotta looked around the battle zone. James began to wake up, and he grasped his head, moaning. Suddenly, the skeleton came out of nowhere and grabbed Carlotta! Carlotta began to explode, but the skeleton pinched a nerve, parlyzing Carlotta. Toby dashed towards the skeleton, only to be shot in the shoulder. Toby screamed, and looked over at James. The skeleton started to escape! "Shoot him, James!", Toby yelled. James loaded his bow, but he hesitated to fire. The skeleton got farther and farther away. Toby angrily growled. "SHOOT HIM!", Toby shouted. James finally fired his bow. But it was too late. James missed, driving the arrow into a tree, allowing the skeleton to escape. Out of sight. Later on, Tony was treating Sierra's hand, while Sierra chilled her hands and sat them on Tony's head, using them as an ice pack. Toby's shoulder was wrapped in leather, and he washed Tamma's leg with his tie. James held his head in his hands. Sierra looked over to James. "James. You're usually the best shot ever. What happened?". James only muttered one word. "Ashanti...". Everyone stopped and everyone was silent. Finally, Tony spoke up. "That bag of bones?", Tony asked. James nodded. "That thing was too powerful for a skeleton.", Tamma spoke up. "Well, Toby explained that the closer a mob is to it's Leader's Child, the more powerful it is. Think about it. It's not restone circuitry.", James said. "Well, then....", Tamma whispered. She looked back at Toby. "We need to find out where she is....", Tamma said. After a few minutes, James got up. "The Creepers...", he announced. Everyone was confused. "She told me a few weeks ago that the Creeper Tribe must've been looking for her. They've put a hit on her....", James explained. "Why would they do that?", Tony asked. "I don't know. But all I know is that Ashanti isn't usually this lethal. The only reason he pulls these kinds of moves only means one thing. An execution job.....", James said. Meanwhile in the castle throne room of Cataclysm Peak, Carlotta's hands were tied, and she was thrown before her father by the skeleton. The Creeper King had an evil, stern look on his face. Creepers stood on guard around the whole room. The Creeper King slapped Carlotta swiftly, then looked down at her. "You have betrayed me and your people...", the king grimly said. Carlotta looked up and smiled. "I'm glad I left. I bet Mom would be happy too!", Carlotta yelled. The king became enraged. "How DARE you speak of your mother?", the king said. He gave another swipe at Carlotta, but she ducked, making the king trip onto the floor. Every Creeper in the room gave a gasp. Ashanti was suprised. "Sir, shall we get on with the execution?", a creeper said. "Execution?", Carlotta whispered. The Creeper King gave Ashanti a slow, angry nod. Ashanti grabbed Carlotta by the hoodie, then dragged her out. Back at the ruins of the battle zone, Toby and Tamma stood in front of everyone. "How are we gonna find her?", Sierra asked. James stood. "I know a place..", James whispered. "But we've gone so far. The Nether...", Tony said. "For Carlotta...forget what I said.", Toby said. "The Nether is temporary. Teammates are forever.". James nodded. "So...Tamma. Leader's Child, right?", James said. "Toby can teleport, and another Enderman would amplify the range.". Tamma nodded. "I'll try.", she said. Toby grabbed Tamma's hand. His eyes glowed purple. Tamma's eyes then glowed purple, and a purple energy formed around the two. The rest of the group formed around the group. Suddenly, the whole group was on the outside of the walls of Cataclysm Peak. Toby seemed bored. "Oh, this place?", Toby groaned. "You've been here before?", James gasped. "Yep. Snuck in, met Carlotta, snuck out, blah, blah. You know the rest...", Toby said to James. "Now. Sneaking in is MUCH harder than sneaking out. Creepers can climb, but they can't climb fast. So...we sneak in, grab Carlotta, sneak out, get out..", Toby explained. Everyone nodded. "Let's do this....". Meanwhile, way underground inside of an abandoned mineshaft, Carlotta was tied to a huge stem of TNT that strung throughout the mineshaft, filling every hall with the dangerous explosive. The Creeper King held a flint and steel in his leg. Carlotta gasped. TO BE CONTINUED... S'up guys? It's Beast. This episode was getting too long, and I've been working on this for a bit, so it's gonna be a 2-parter! BOOM! Didn't see that coming did ya? *You probably did..* And the end of season 1 is coming! Stay tuned and stay sassy, MTFFW! :3 Category:Fanfictions